Traumatic brain injury (TBI) and related head concussion are a health issue of the civilian population due to car accidents, of people participating in contact sports, such as football, soccer, and hockey as well as a major health concern associated with the United States military. 1.7 million people suffer from TBIs annually in the United States alone. The cost of dealing with head injury, including the athletes involved in football, is both economically and emotionally expensive. TBI is the leading cause of death and disability in children and young adults. In the U.S., nearly 1-2% of the population lives with a degree of TBI-related disability.
Currently, the diagnosis of TBI-related symptoms is generally accomplished by neurological examinations and neuro-imaging tests, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computerized tomography (CT) scanning. These tests are expensive, time-consuming, and require highly sophisticated equipment and skillful operators. Furthermore, the results are not available in a real time fashion, and the testing results are often inconclusive. Furthermore, non-contrasted CT scan may be insensitive to mild injury and can be obscured by extra-cranial injuries or the necessity for sedation and airway protection. Timely management decisions are critical in optimizing outcomes of TBI. Consequently, the value of real time diagnostic assessment given by point-of care testing of TBI is desirable to expedite appropriate treatment.